Crystal Hearts
by CrystalPlanet
Summary: What would happen if you mix characters from Harry Potter, Digimon, CardCaptors, Pokemon together with a race at can control time and space? An action pack fic with loads of surprizes!!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from, Harry Potter, Pokemon, Digimon, CardCaptors. I  
do not own the characters from the book initialed " The Accidental Detectives " by Mr. Sigmund  
Brouwer either. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
  
  
Crystal Hearts  
Prologue: Before in the Past  
  
On a distant planet called, Magica, it ruler King Laterus the 6th was visit by a mage from  
the temple of, Purfoeome. The mage, Adrin, approach the King of Magica bearing a little chest.  
" Your Majesty, I bring you a gift from the High Priest, Nidus, for your glories of  
achievements in power," Adrin said.  
Adrin, proceed in setting down the chest before the king, summon beneath the chest  
appear a table. The mage then put out a key and open the chest. Inside the chest hold, eight  
crystals shaped like hearts, the king let out a gasp for he had recognize what the mage brought  
before him. King Laterus the 6th, look in awe of what was before him.  
" The legendary, Crystal Hearts, which can enhance the powers within their chosen  
bearers," Adrin said.  
The old king smiled at the mage. Looking at the eight crystals, glowing softly inside the  
chest. He finally spoke to, Adrin the mage.  
" Are you sure that the High Priest, Nidus, in trust me in holding the, Crystal Hearts, for  
him," The king asked.  
" Yes, Your Highness, as an belated gift to you and from wife as well, " Adrin answered.  
The Crystal Hearts, have one special purpose: To destroy the Evil and help the Light  
prevail. In the galaxy, Magica, is know to help others from different worlds. The crystals were  
created by the magic of, Purfoeome, can only be use to destroy evil in the world. If the evil itself  
got a hold of the crystals the universe is in peril but can be set free if either one or two crystal  
have not been capture by the darkness. The Crystal Hearts, need to be in the hands of the  
powerful enchanter before the crystal's power can be awaked. Plus, the enchanter must be in be  
in his last life to past the information to his offspring who will continue to watch the crystals.  
The younger enchanter must chose two crystals for his youngest child and the rest of the crystals  
will vanish into their proper bearers of their original personality.  
" I accept the, Crystal Hearts," King Laterus the 6th said.  
" They are now in your care and your family," Adrin, the mage, said and departed back to  
the temple.  
After a year, King Laterus, receive the, Crystal Hearts, an evil power was spreading  
throughout the galaxy and gaining strength. Already, the king's forces were battling with the evil  
sorcerer, Loki, and his minions. It clearly shown that, Loki, was after the, Crystal Hearts, because  
he destroy the once beautiful temple of, Purfoeome, that all the priests and priestesses all fed for  
safety. Among them was the High Priest, Nidus, taking his followers to, Magica, to plead their  
case to the king.  
In the late afternoon on, Magica, the court was busy in planning for the coronation of,   
Prince Laterus the 7th, when the throneroom heavy doors was open with a loud crash. As the  
royal court watch unblinking as he or she stop what they are doing to see hundreds of priests and  
priestesses, along with the High Priest, Nidus, and the mage, Adrin, all looking slightly side  
swept, running into the room to the throne were the king sat with his son and daughter-in-law,  
Princess Andria, on one side and his wife on the other. Nidus, the High Priest, and Adrin, the  
mage, hurried up to the stairs of the throne, bow their heads low in respect while the priests and  
priestesses perform a quick bow.  
" Sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but Purfoeome's temple on, Ranred, was destroy by,  
Loki and his minions," Nidus explained.  
The court gasps at the news. Even the queen look shock at the news. Everyone's eyes  
were now turn to the king.  
" I see," was the king's calm reply," Then you must stay here and help me identify the,  
Crystal Hearts. Then send them off to their chosen bearers, " the king addressed to the crowd.  
Immediately, the entire court was in chaos but silence was restore by the roar of the king  
screaming for quiet.  
" I understand your concern about the, Crystal Hearts," Laterus the 6th roar in anger,"  
But it cannot help with the advancing threat of evil on the rise. My concern is the safety of my  
family, guest and home-world. For that to happen the, Crystal Hearts, must be release," the king  
replied.  
The sound of agreement began to be heard as the High Priest of, Purfoeome, was heard  
next.  
" Yes, we shall stay on, Magica. However, we need to use an empty temple to summon,  
Purfoeome, for his blessing," Nidus answer.  
" What is the price for the temple," Laterus the 6th asked.  
" Your wife must chose three out of eight crystals, place one in her past family line.  
However, it will be you to give the other two to your son because one of your son's children will  
be the bearer of the two crystals. The two, Crystal Hearts, must not be separated," said Adrin's  
replied.  
" When do we start with the ceremony? " Queen Lindia asked, Adrin and Nidus.  
" Tonight, during the glow of the three ancient moons. Photodus, Biolus, Hofules. There,  
Queen Lindia, you must chose three. Keep one as a gift to her past life. The other two to your  
son to hold, " Nidus, stated.  
" Then it will be done, tonight, " Laterus the 6th commend," But for now go to the  
temple here and summon, Purfoeome, for his blessing."  
Later that night, King Laterus the 6th, Queen Lindia, went to the temple. There they saw  
the temple change from empty, dark, and lifeless to full, lighted, and lively. Everywhere were  
little statues of, Purfoeome, torches were lit, and in the center of the temple was a gold and ivory  
statue of, Purfoeome, staring down at them at 10 feet tall.  
The figure of, Purfoeome, is a rode human man standing on a gold winged dragon's back  
on a rock platform with it's wings spread wide. A gold phoenix had place it's talon-foot  
Purfoeome's shoulders on each side. In Purfoeome's arms was an ivory, white unicorn looking  
safe and secure. Nidus, the High Priest, and Adrin, the mage, came up to them and lead them to a  
table in front of the main statue. On top of the table, were the eight, Crystal Hearts, set out in two  
lines. Laterus the 6th, notices that the glow of the crystals were a lot brighter as before.  
" Alright, Queen Lindia, I will tell you the names of the, Crystal Hearts. Then you must  
chose three. One to your past family line. The other two to your son's family line, " Nidus  
explain once again.  
" I understand, " Queen Lindia's reply.  
" The names of the eight, Crystal Hearts, are Courage, Bravery, Love, Strength, Light,  
Purify, Trust, and Knowledge, " Nidus call out from reading the scroll.  
" I have made my choice, " Queen Lindia said after a minutes pause, " The two, Crystal  
Hearts, are Light and Purify. The other is Bravery, " she call out to the crowd.  
The other five, Crystal Hearts, vanish after she made her choice. The entire ceremony  
was written down in a scroll of records. So it can be view to everyone's wish.  
Two weeks after the ceremony, Queen Lindia, receive a message from her brother, James  
Potter, telling her about their new-born son, Harry James Potter. She knew that her brother was  
brave because, Lord Voldemort, was appearing on the scene after to, Loki. Never less to  
Voldemort's concern was to destroy the Potters but, Queen Lindia or Linda Potter, was married  
to, King Laterus the 6th, and cannot be reach. Queen Lindia, decided to go visit and bring the,  
Crystal Heart of Bravery. She went into her chamber that she shared with her beloved husband.  
Queen Lindia, walk over to the wardrobe, pick up her light blue cloak, over to the bookcase, and  
placing a small box into her cloak pocket. As she left the bedchamber, walking down the hall, to  
the right she enter into the portal room. Queen Lindia, fiddled with the controls on the console.  
Instantly, a portal appear over a platform showing, Godric's Hollow. She walk to the portal;,  
appearing near her brother's home. The cloak's hood completely cover her head and hidden her  
face in it's depths.  
The Magicacin queen, approach the door and knock. Her brother, James Potter, open the  
door, saw her and invited her in. Queen Lindia, went over to her brother's wife, Lily Potter,  
holding her nephew and sat down besides her. She remove her cloak and took out the small box  
from the cloak pocket. Then place it on the coffee table in front of, James and Lily, took her  
nephew, Harry, into her arms.  
" What is inside the box, Linda ? " James ask.  
" Oh, you can open the it, James, " Lindia reply.  
James Potter, pick up the box, open it, and let out a gasp. Wide-eyed and open-mouth, he  
showed the box to his wife, who was surprise with shock beyond belief.  
" The, Crystal Heart, but how.." her brother stammers.  
" I figure with, Voldemort, around, Harry, can use the extra protection now, " Queen  
Lindia replied with a smile.  
" Will the crystal's power harm him ? " Lily ask her sister-in-law.  
" Not to, Harry, but it will to, Voldemort, " Queen Lindia said.  
Then a beeping fill the room. The queen look at her watch. She took out the crystal and  
place it on Harry's chest. The crystal glow for a bit and enter into the sleeping baby boy.  
" Well, I have to run, " Lindia said, " Oh, my husband sends his regards as well. "  
" Thank you for coming, sister, " James said.  
" It was nice of you to come to visit us, Lindia, " add Lily.  
" Think nothing of it, " the queen said with a laugh, " But I am worried for you both. "  
" Don't worry about us. We will be fine, " James said.  
As, Queen Lindia, pick up her cloak. She notice the glow of the Crystal Heart was  
brighter. So she place her hand lightly over Harry's heart and whisper into his ear.  
" Your guardian is your protector but also one other. Remember these words, Harry,  
Light and Purify. Come to my aid and everything will be fine."  
The queen watch, Harry, sleep once more. Bidding goodbye to, James and Lily, she left  
to return to, Magica.  
Once back into the portal room, she rush to get ready for her son's coronation. Their son,  
Laterus the 7th and Andria, their daughter-in-law already have seven children the youngest will  
carry out their plans for the future to come. As, Queen Lindia, enter into the bedchamber saw her  
husband waiting for her.  
" Our son has already waiting for this day," King Laterus the 6th said.  
Queen Lindia, smile and soon was ready. When they arrive at the Great Hall, they saw  
their grandchildren running around playing or chasing each other. The eldest two children are,  
Prince Laterus the 8th and Princess Cassandra. The middle three children are, Prince Tacaen,  
Princess Marahute, and Prince Koroin. The last two children are, Prince Phillip and Princess  
Sally. Their son was happy about the ceremony and the sight of his children.  
Many guests came up to present their gifts to, Laterus the 7th and Andria, as well for  
their children. Laterus the 6th, step forward to his son and heir. A squire came up holding a mall  
chest. Inside was the two Crystal Hearts of Light and Purify.  
" We will explain later whom they belong to alright son," Laterus the 6th said.  
Their son, Laterus the 7th, nod his head and lead his wife, Andria, to the dance floor.  
During Laterus the 7th's coronation, the other five Crystal Hearts had appear in the dead  
of night to their chosen bearers.  
The Crystal Heart of Courage appear into, Tai Kamiya, of World D  
The Crystal Heart of Trust appear into, Ash Ketchum, of World P  
The Crystal Heart of Knowledge appear into, Ricky Kidd, of World E  
The Crystal Heart of Love appear into Sakura Avalon, of World C  
The Crystal Heart of Strength appear into, Li Showron, of World C  
Laterus the 6th, was sitting in an armchair and watching each, Crystal Heart, appear on a  
dimension globe. As far has he can tell each Crystal Heart went dormant as soon as the crystal  
touch their bearer. His wife appear carrying a small tray. On the tray was a glass goblet and a  
small bottle of potion. Lindia, his wife was in tears as she approach. She place the tray on a  
table, pick up the bottle, pour out half of the potion into the goblet. Laterus the 7th and Andria,  
enter into the chamber as she poured. King Laterus the 6th, made a small motion with his hand  
to his wife, son, and daughter-in-law.  
" My son, you know my time is short. On the dimension globe shows the location of the  
other five Crystal Hearts, " the frail, old king said, " Keep a close eye on the bearers. Your  
youngest child, Princess Sally, holds the power to summon altogether the Crystal Hearts. "  
" Yes father. I will do what you ask but I have to train and create my daughter's powers,"  
Laterus the 7th answer.  
" Lindia, if our son's wife agrees, " Laterus the 6th said glancing at the new queen, " That  
you become the High Queen of Magica."  
" Yes I agree, " Andria add in, " Your people seem to place you in their hearts and  
minds."  
" Then it will be done, " Laterus the 6th said, " Lindia, hand me the goblet."  
Queen Lindia, hand the goblet to her husband. Their son had tears in his eyes and his  
wife, Andria, gently kiss her father-in-law on the cheek. King Laterus the 6th, drank the potion to  
the very last drop. The potion slowly made the old king die. Soon his body change into bright,  
warm light. Then he became a ghost. Queen Lindia, suddenly fell to her knees crying loudly.  
Andria, gently guide her mother-in-law to another room to be comfort.  
Later that night, Lasire the prophet. began to make a potion made of Phoenix's tears,  
Unicorn's tears, and Dragon's blood mix with exotic herbs and plants from different worlds  
together. This potion was given to, Princess Sally, before she went to sleep. That night when,  
Laterus the 6th became a ghost, the two Crystal Hearts went into, Princess Sally. Her training  
begins the following morning.  
  
Chapter One: Evil Against Evil  
  
In the house of Riddle, Lord Voldemort, was inside his study working on his plans to get,  
Harry Potter, and destroy, Albus Dumbledore, once again. When suddenly a black cloud  
exploded in the middle of the room.  
* Coughing * " Who here ?! " Voldemort mange to gasp out " WORMTAIL, ARE YOU  
PLAYING GAMES!! " he shouted when he fully recover.  
Laughter filled the air around him, Voldemort, knew that none of his followers would  
dare to laugh. Soon the cloud clear to show a man standing where the explosion was.  
" Who are you, " said with an icily glare.  
" I am sure you heard of me, Voldemort of World B, " said the black-blue robed stranger,  
" however, I will answer your question. I am, Lord Loki ruler of Demonia, " Loki said with a  
grin while, Voldemort, was muttering " It can't be true " before continuing on, " I came here to  
propose a race. "  
" What is the propose for? " Voldemort ask.  
" Since you appeared after I did. I like to see if you were as good as the rumors said you  
were. So I will be your competition in capturing the boy who has escape four times from you,  
Harry Potter, " Loki challenge Voldemort.  
" Fine deal, " spat Voldemort through clench teeth, " Soon you will see why every witch  
and wizard still fear me. "  
" I can't wait, " said Loki with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
With a wave of his hand, Loki, disappear from view when, Voldemort, look again but in  
his mind. His competitor said, " Let the games begin, Voldemort. "  
Far away, Harry Potter, woke up with a start. Why are bad things always happen to me,  
he thought. Last year in his fourth year, Lord Voldemort, had risen back into power which,  
Harry, witnessed with his own eyes. He was still trying to forget about Cedric Diggory's death  
during the Triwizard Tournament. Harry, place his glass on, walk over to the open window, and  
looking out to the night sky. Harry, was looking forward to receive his birthday presents from his  
friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, as well from, Hagrid the gamekeeper and Sirius  
Black, his Godfather. The stars filled the entire sky. Harry, was searching for, Hedwig, his snowy  
owl. He look up to see six owls coming towards him. Harry, jump aside as they stoop through the  
window. One was, Pig, who belong to his friend, Ron. Beside, Pig, was a brown owl carrying  
two packages and a letter. Another was a Great Horn owl with a package tied to its leg and  
holding a letter bearing Hogwarts seal. A barn owl was next to it with a letter, too. His own owl,  
Hedwig, was back inside her cage. Harry, went to the barn owl and took off the letter. The barn  
owl flew off and so did the Great Horn owl when he relieved its load. When, Harry, took off  
Pig's and the brown owl's load they both took off in different directions. He was surprise as he  
open Ron's letter.  
  
Hi Harry!!  
How's your summer going? Hermione is over here since last  
week. Mum tried to get, Professor Dumbledore, to let you come over  
but he wouldn't. Dumbledore, just keeps saying that you have  
someplace special to go. I hope you like the present I've sent you.  
See you soon!!  
Ron  
  
Harry, was puzzled but he open the letter from, Hermione, to find a very short letter  
coming from her.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Anything new from, Sirius, yet? I have finish my homework before I came over to Ron's. I sent  
for your present by owl post so I hope you like it. I packed it in with the gift from the Weasleys.  
Love from,  
Hermione  
  
Harry, open the present from, Ron, to find boxes of his favorite candies: Bertie Bott's  
Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Chocolate Frogs. From, Hermione, was a  
book on curses, hexes, and countercurses. From the Weasleys, was a new wrist watch with  
moons moving around the edge that look almost like the Grandfather clock back at the Burrow.  
Harry, smile at the gifts and open the package from, Hagrid, to find a book in tiled " The  
Creatures of Different Worlds " by P. McCagliostro and with a note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I thought this might come in handy in case of your special trip soon.  
Hagrid  
  
Harry, grew even more puzzled. He turned to open the letter from Hogwarts to discover it  
was written by Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I know you read the letters from your friends first. However, I felt I have to explain but  
I have to take care of a few things first. I am sending someone to pick you up and I will talk to  
you once I am there.  
Albus Dumbledore  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry, was now curious in what, Professor Dumbledore, meant. He turn to the final letter  
and it was from, Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are things going over at the Muggles? I'm fine and over that Lupin's  
that the moment. I know you are curious in what, Dumbledore, is planning for you.  
All I know is that he spoke to someone who is a very important figure on the planet  
" Magica ". Which is very rare in this day of age.  
Sirius  
  
Harry, was a bit shock after reading the letter. He didn't know there was a planet called "  
Magica ". I must not be in touch with the magical world as I thought, he smiled. He was not a  
ware that he was being watch.  
  
In World D, Tai Kamiya, was a junior in high school. He was sitting at home watching  
TV when his pocket computer starts to beep. Tai, open it to find an E-mail from his sister, Kari.  
  
Tai, hurry over here fast. There is trouble in the DigitalWorld!!!!!!  
  
Tai, quickly wrote back to, Kari.  
  
I will be there soon. Make sure, Davis, doesn't go in yet like last time!!  
  
Davis and his digimon, Veemon, fell into a hole and were too stubborn to ask for help.  
T.K and Kari, had their digimon, Patomon and Gatomon, armor-digivolve into, Pegasusesmon  
and Nefertimon, to fly down to pick them up from the hole. 


End file.
